


Severance

by n_lotely



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blood and Gore, Character Death, Guns, M/M, Mild Gore, No beta we die with honor, Sad ending? Happy ending? U decide, Serious Injuries, Suicidal Thoughts, Weapons, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:14:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29899569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/n_lotely/pseuds/n_lotely
Summary: Iwaizumi and Oikawa have been surviving in a zombie apocalypse for nearly a year. They finally decided to try and venture out to find a peaceful place far from the city to settle down.Unfortunately, they never make it.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 3
Kudos: 39





	Severance

With death around every corner and the smell of musk and blood constantly suffocating all living beings, a normal person would probably decide that there’s just nothing to live for anymore. Why struggle to survive in a world filled with pain? No more permanent safety, no more luxury, nothing.

It’s a thought that crosses Hajime’s mind often. He’d imagine if he and Oikawa hadn’t been together at the very moment of the first zombie outbreak. He doesn’t dwell on the thought very often, because the two of them are always on the run. It’s been almost a year since the outbreak, or at least that’s what they assume. It’s easy to lose track of time, but Hajime just guessed it’d been a long time judging by how many times he’d have to clumsily cut Oikawa’s growing hair with a knife.

Their daily routine consisted of roughly four to seven hours of sleep (if they’re lucky enough to find a safe spot).

Another 3 hours spent scavenging and looking for resources (near the start of the apocalypse, they managed to find an abandoned bakery and Oikawa eagerly snacked on their stock of milk bread while Hajime tended to his wounds).

And the rest of the time was spent traveling or just running from hoards. If they’re not so lucky, they’d have to fight a few zombies off. 

They discovered that most zombies don’t venture very far out into rural areas, as there’s nothing for them to eat there. That was when they established their goal.

“Iwa-chan.” Oikawa called while they were resting by a river, “Do you think we’d find a place far enough from all the zombies where we can live?”

“Maybe.” Iwaizumi responded, he was knee-deep in the water and washing out their clothes. 

“We could have a garden.” Oikawa mused, “And a small house, then we could set up a barricade just in case.” The brunette leaned back and stretched his legs out, dipping his feet into the cold, and thankfully clean water. 

“Does sound nice.” Iwaizumi responded, standing up straight and wringing out the wet clothes as he took a deep breath. The air in the area was a little fresher since they were pretty far out from the city already. “You’d get your hands dirty and learn how to garden?”

“Iwa-chan, we’ve been killing zombies for months now.” Oikawa raised his hands and waved them around, “My hands are very dirty.”

Iwaizumi stepped out of the water and approached the other, guiding Oikawa’s hands to his face. He could see and feel every little scar, every little callous from wielding weapons from bats to knives to guns. Oikawa’s hands were never truly smooth, they’d always held the trophies of his hard work as a volleyball player but they were always so well maintained.

“Iwa-chan?” Oikawa called weakly.

“We could do it, then.” Iwaizumi mumbled, pulling back to press a kiss onto Oikawa’s palm. “We’ll stock up on necessities and then focus on finding a place to settle down, away from the rest of the world.”

Oikawa smiled and Iwaizumi knew that they’d be able to do it, no matter how long it took.

He never really knew why he believed it at first. The image that he’d be able to live peacefully with Oikawa was so ambitious but beautiful, and it blinded him. They had been making good progress until they were ambushed by a giant hoard while passing by what looked like a basketball court. It was surrounded by chained fences, a few of them were broken and most remain standing tall. Nearby was another building, probably a gym or a large locker room. They never got to find out, because as they were passing, the hoard burst out from the building and for the first time, they didn’t come out unscathed.

“Oikawa!” Iwaizumi yelled, securing his bloodied bat by his side as he ran to his partner, “Are you okay? What’s—“

Oikawa slowly turned around, showing Iwaizumi that he had been bitten on the arm. One of the zombies had managed to bite through the protective layering they had put on any of their exposed skin. It was a thick layer of leather, covered and secured by two more layers of tape.

Iwaizumi could almost feel his blood running completely cold.

“Hajime…” Oikawa whined, gripping his arm painfully. “Kill me.”

“No.” Iwaizumi said immediately, making Oikawa furrow his eyebrows.

“You promised!” Oikawa shrieked, but then lowered his voice, “You promised that if I turned, you’d kill me.”

“I promised that we’d find somewhere to settle too.” Iwaizumi huffed, but he could feel tears welling in his eyes. Oikawa was bleeding so much, the skin was beginning to turn a disgusting shade of grey like he was already decaying. 

“Well look at me, Hajime!” Oikawa shook his arm towards Iwaizumi, “Kill me before I hurt you, or anyone else. Please.”

The two partners stood there for a moment. Oikawa didn’t want to come closer, afraid that he’d turn and attack Iwaizumi on the spot. On the other end, Iwaizumi could clearly remember their agreement. They had a gun with limited ammo, and they had planned to try and search for more long-ranged weapons. They agreed though to use a bullet or two if one of them was turned into a zombie.

He’d never thought it would actually happen.

“No.” Iwaizumi says, standing straight as he marched towards Oikawa. Immediately, the brunette started backing up, trying to get away from his partner.

“Hajime, stay away!” Oikawa cried, he had stopped holding his arm already, letting it dangle uselessly on his side.

“I’m not going to kill you.” Iwaizumi says, and he reaches into his bag to pull out something. Not a gun, like Oikawa was hoping, but chains. They’d found the chains in the backyard of an abandoned house and guessed it was for a dog.

Oikawa watched Iwaizumi with so much fear in his eyes, his pupils were pinned and buzzing from side to side as he watched the other chain his legs down to one of the chain-link fences, securing it tightly. Oikawa keened, suddenly shoving Iwaizumi away as he curled up into a ball.

“I love you.” Iwaizumi wheezed, his face contorted into an ugly expression as he watched his lover fall.

“I love you, Hajime.” Oikawa managed to gasp a few more times before suddenly going quiet.

Iwaizumi took a few steps back, just in time for Oikawa to get up again but this time his brown eyes were gone, replaced by cold, inky blackness.

The zombie began approaching Hajime, groaning and reaching a hand out but was easily stopped by the chain. After watching a bit longer from a safe distance to see that Oikawa couldn’t escape, Iwaizumi ran away. 

He couldn’t look back anymore.

But he didn’t want to look forward either.

Without Oikawa, was it even worth it anymore?

With death around every corner and the smell of musk, blood and the guilt of letting his partner die constantly suffocating Iwaizumi, he had decided that there’s just nothing to live for anymore. Why struggle to survive in a world filled with pain? No more permanent safety, no more luxury, no more foolish dreams, no more Tooru, nothing.

Iwaizumi trudged forward for a few more days, eating the last of the food he had in his bag. Oikawa had been carrying most of their supplies anyway. He decided to restock a little, he didn’t know why, maybe it had just become a second instinct.

He stumbled across a gas station he hadn’t passed by yet and went into the little convenience store. The door was ripped off and most of the windows were shattered. He carefully entered the store, raising his bat in case any zombies were inside. 

When he saw the coast was clear, he began quietly taking whatever food still looked good enough. He took a few water bottles as well, but he couldn’t carry too much or else it’d slow him down. While he’s picking out cans of food, he stops and slowly lowers the can. What was he even doing? 

Iwaizumi wasn’t even sure how long he could survive on his own, and even if he did, what was the point? All his friends were gone, his family was gone, Oikawa was gone. Maybe he could do something stupid in honor of Oikawa, maybe he could go out there and find a place to stay, alone. It didn’t sound fun or even easy.

He was eventually dragged out of his thoughts when he heard the sound of groaning and uncoordinated footsteps approaching. Quickly, he ducked behind the counter of the store. He clicked his tongue when he realized that he should’ve ran out and far from the gas station, but it was too late now. The zombies were close, but none of them had wandered into the convenience store yet.

Moments passed. Thoughts flitted through his mind and finally he made a choice.

Quietly, Iwaizumi reached into his bag and pulled out the gun, he knew it had maybe four or five bullets in it. Oikawa had found it, and he was weirdly happy to discover such a weapon since they’d been barely getting by with bats and other close ranged weapons.

His hands were shaking a little, but he took in a few more breaths and calmed down. He reminded himself that this was going to make everything better. If he died, the zombies couldn’t turn him. He wondered if the zombies’ souls are still trapped in their bodies. Will he see Oikawa in heaven? 

He hoped so.

Iwaizumi cocked the gun and slowly put the nozzle into his mouth, his hand had stopped shaking already and he felt a weird sense of calmness. He can hear the zombies getting a little louder, they’re getting closer. Amidst the groaning and other disgusting noises from the undead, Iwaizumi could’ve sworn he heard—

_“Iwa-chaaaaan…”_

But that’s just crazy. He’s delusional. Maybe Oikawa’s ghost is here for him.

He put the gun down and listened again. A few seconds later, the sound repeated.

_“Iwa-chaaaaan…”_

Iwaizumi’s brain starts churning, trying to process the sound he’s hearing. Before he knows it, his body is moving to look over the counter and outside. There are at least ten zombies standing around, he sees one of them walk into a wall and trip. Another zombie very clearly stands out.

It’s Oikawa— with his gray skin, bloodied skin and somehow still decent looking hair. His leg is broken and a part of the chain is still attached. Iwaizumi covers his mouth in shock, and that’s when he notices that Oikawa is looking _right at him_.

“Iwa-chaaan.” The zombie groans, trudging towards the convenience store. Luckily, none of the other zombies seem to even care. Iwaizumi quickly ducks away, readying the gun again and shoving it into his mouth. His hand is shaking _again_ and he can’t pull the fucking trigger because before he knows it, he sees a drop of blood land on his hand.

Terrified, Iwaizumi turns his head up and sees Oikawa, or whatever is left of him now, staring down at him.

“T— Tooru.” Iwaizumi says, gripping the handle of the gun.

“Iwa-chan.” And the zombie _smiles_ before it starts to crawl over the counter clumsily. It lands not so gracefully on its back before sliding up and scooting closer to Iwaizumi. 

Fuck, he can definitely smell the rotting flesh and blood now. He has to turn his head away from the broken leg because it’s absolutely fucking revolting and he feels like throwing up. His heart is suddenly beating painfully fast because there is a zombie sitting next to him, staring at him, but not even attacking. Iwaizumi is completely frozen.

“Iwa-chan.” Oikawa groans again, but it’s much softer. Iwaizumi flinches as Oikawa moves closer, his eyes have turned red and Iwaizumi guesses it’s because of a popped blood vessel or something, he tries not to stare too long. Luckily, Oikawa glances down at the gun in Iwaizumi’s hand.

“Oh, I’m… supposed to...” Iwaizumi gulps, but he carefully brings the gun under his chin. Oikawa stares, but then freaks out and makes a panicked noise. His body jerks around and he hits his head under the counter, and Iwaizumi hears something crash.

“No, Iwa-chan.” Oikawa pleads as urgently as he can, even if he was practically tone deaf. “Stay.”

“Stay?” Iwaizumi furrows his eyebrows, and he doesn’t know why he’s lowering the gun when he can hear the zombies approaching, alerted by the noise.

“With me.” Oikawa groans as he leans forward to wrap his bloody arms around Iwaizumi. The human quivers, but he swears he can feel something reminiscent of Oikawa’s actual body heat and he leans into his lost lover, hugging him back.

The zombies are probably right outside, so Iwaizumi shuts his eyes and grips Oikawa’s shirt, tensing as he feels the feeling of teeth sinking into his shoulder, ripping through his shirt. All he can do now is hug Oikawa as tight as he can.

**Author's Note:**

> Pain, anyway


End file.
